Ice Cream
by 88Ashley88
Summary: A Honeymoon One Shot.


**Just a one shot. I haven't posted an "Adult One" for awhile. But I've had some time on my hands with winter break. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I also don't own ANYTHING related to Chicago PD. But let's be real I wouldn't mind taking ownership of Jesse for a few hours.**

 **000000000000000000**

She pushed her sunglasses up on her nose as she leaned against the deck of the very large ship. Her eyes wandered over the horizon, the water never ending as it fell into an endless blue sky. She sighed, then smiled, feeling the breeze of air sweep through her hair, watching the sun as it lowered into the sea. The blue wrap around her waist, blew in the breeze as she watched the world melt away around her.

This was paradise. Their paradise. Only three days since they were married, and she already knew they would make it. Having been through everything together, she knew without a doubt that whatever life decided to throw her way, she could face it with him, and come out of it unscathed. She stood up straight and moved her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head.

It was amazing. After years of searching for someone like him, she realized there was no comparison. No one could make her feel so free and so loved at one time the way he did. With his touch came security and freedom rolled into one. With his kiss came the answer to her every question about him and his feelings for her. And when he made love to her, she never wanted to be anywhere else. He was her home, her true north. The only place she ever wanted to be was in his arms, loved forever.

She smiled when she felt his hand smooth across her bare stomach. He leaned in, kissing that spot right below her ear that made her melt into a puddle in her shoes. He handed her a glass holding a frozen drink, then rested his head on her shoulder. He looked out at the water, as he continued to rub slow circles over her skin. His scent enveloped her, swirling around her head with the salt air and it was so much it nearly made her lose her balance.

She took a slow drink from the glass, loving the taste as the strawberry concoction made it's way down her throat. He moved to stand beside her, his sunglasses still resting on his nose, his tousled hair standing on all ends, and his shirt, left open, blew in the breeze around him. He was beautiful, and there was no denying it. Naked or clothed, he was beautiful. He hadn't shaved in several days, leaving the shadow of a beard growing on his skin, and she was not one to tell him to shave it. It was something she'd grown to like more than she probably should. It would tickle when he'd nuzzle her neck, or drag his mouth down her stomach, or when he would rub his face against her thighs. She loved it and never asked him to shave. He did it on his own, telling her that it looked more professional to be cleanly shaven. She would merely shrug and smiled, knowing that he knew the effect it had on her when he didn't shave.

She nudged him with her elbow and he looked over at her, his eyes peeking out over his sunglasses, the blue matching that of the sky and sea. She smiled, and he returned it, taking her hand in his and bringing it to her lips, fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger. He led her over to one of the tables on the deck and they sat down, just enjoying the time together. She put her feet in his lap and he began rubbing her legs with his large hands, sending goose bumps to break out over her arms and stomach. He smiled at her again, then tickled the bottom of her foot. She kicked at him, missing him when she did.

He looked out at the water, and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She leaned forward, placing her drink on the table, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her, smiling, "I never want to leave."

She smiled, rubbing his leg with her foot, "Me either."

He nodded, then took her hand again, playing with the ring on her finger. "It's hard to believe."

She pushed some hair out of her face, "What's that?"

"That we are here, on our honeymoon, and everything is perfect. No worrying about whether or not I'm going to lose you, or what I'm going to do without you if I did lose you."

Erin leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table as she propped her head up on them, "You never have to worry about that again. Rest assured that I will never let you out of my sight."

He smiled and rested his arms on the table, mimicking her movements. She took another sip of her drink and he laughed at the whip cream on her nose. He lifted the napkin under her drink and wiped it off her nose. She smiled, then leaned back in her seat, "I'm hungry."

He nodded, "Let's go get dressed and get some dinner."

She nodded and stood, extending her hand to him and helped him out of the chair. He took the drink from her and drank most of it in one gulp. She looked at him offended as he smiled and handed the glass back to her. She slapped him on the arm and he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. They walked down the stairs and only stopped to put the glass on the bar, then walked into the large main area. They moved to the elevators and he pressed the button to go to their room.

The doors opened and people began filing out of the elevator. She looked around at the people, only going into the elevator when he pulled on her hand and she joined him inside. Other people filled the elevator, causing the two of them to stand very close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Their floor dinged and the two pushed past people to get off the elevator. They walked down to their room, and he slid the key in as she wrapped her arms around his waist again, kissing along his jaw. The door opened and he smiled down at her, "Ladies first."

She walked in and tossed her sunglasses on the bed, removing the blue wrap from around her waist, revealing her bikini bottoms and long tan legs. She opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out her black cocktail dress. It was simple, short, and always got the right reaction out of him, one of the things she loved most about it. She tossed her bathing suit onto the floor and slipped the dress over her body then turned to find him ogling her. She smiled then turned again, her back to him.

"Zip me."

He walked over to her and slid the zipper up slowly. She smiled when he rested his hands on her shoulders and moved in, placing a kiss on her cheek, "I love you, ya know?"

She nodded, "I know. And I love you too."

He nodded then opened the drawer in front of her, pulling out a pair of his boxers, kissed her one last time, then moved away from her. She watched in the mirror as he took the shirt off and threw it across the room, followed by his own bathing suit. She smiled when he caught her watching him, then pulled her hair down and started brushing through the dirty blonde strands. He walked into the bathroom and saw him pick up the razor, and she sent a prayer to heaven that he wouldn't do what she just knew he was going to do. She saw him shake his head and set it back on the sink.

She smiled, and continued to brush her hair as she watched him in the mirror. He put on a pair of his black pants and a teal dress shirt. She'd stopped trying to help him with his fashion sense years ago, learning that if he was comfortable, then he was happier. And if he was happier, he was much more willing to make her happy. He moved to stand behind her, and took the hair brush out of her hand. They smiled as he started sliding it through the dark strands. "Do you remember the first time I did this?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She smiled, catching his other hand in hers, "How could I ever forget? It was one of the nights that changed my life forever."

He laughed, "Yeah, and at the time, you said it was 'nice'."

She nodded, "It was. I hadn't realized at the time that it got better every time."

He set the brush on the dresser in front of her, "You know, I feel the exact same way."

She smiled, "Is that so?"

"Mmmm, cause this morning was better than last night, and last night was better than yesterday morning...and so on and so on," he said as he kissed her ear, the stubble of the beard brushing against her neck. She thought for sure that her eyes were going to roll back into her head, the sensation of the rough hairs rubbing against her smooth skin, making her feel light headed and alive all at the same time.

She leaned into him, smiling as his hands traveled under the skirt and tangled in the dark hairs between her legs. She moaned when his finger slipped inside her, "Mmmm, you aren't wearing any panties."

She let out a soft breath, "You saw me get dressed...you already knew that."

He licked around her earlobe, "I know, just wanted to get it across to you that I did notice." His other hand slid up her stomach, finding her breast, teasing her until she was putty in his hands. The knock on the door sent both of them apart, and sent her into the bathroom to collect herself. She rested her hands against the sink, taking deep breaths. She heard him talking to someone, then heard the door close.

"Who was at the door?"

He leaned against the entrance to the bathroom, "Housekeeping. They want us out so they can turn the bed down." She nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder, the turned around, "But I've been thinking," he said pulling her into his arms, "we could stay here, order room service, and be the newly married couple that we are and never leave the room," he raised an eye brow at her.

She shook her head, "I'm hungry for more than just a sandwich."

He leaned in, kissing her shoulder, "Me too."

"Mmmm, later."

He pulled away and moved out of the bathroom, pulling her behind him. She stopped him and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black lacy panties. "To make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't during dinner."

He shook his head and laughed, "You think so little of me."

It was her turn to shake her head, "I think the world of you."

He smiled, "You are my world." She joined him once again, "And a pain in my ass."

She rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to ruin a moment."

"Erin, we are going to have so many moments together, that one being ruined by a sarcastic comment is nothing."

They left the room, "Oh you think so?"

He shook his head, "Nope, know so."

As they reached the elevators, they managed to get an empty one. He held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her body as he leaned in to kiss her temple. He pulled away and laughed when he heard her stomach growl. "You are hungry aren't you?"

She looked up at him, "Did you think I lied?"

He shook his head, "No."

They walked off the elevator and followed the signs along the wall pointing to the restaurant. They were seated at their table by the window, looking out at the water passing by as the sun was just ducking into the ocean for the night. The waiter brought them out their menus, and poured glasses of water for them both. He soon left them and she looked out at the ocean as he memorized her profile. When she turned back, she caught him staring at her as he tried to play it off.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"You were staring at me."

"I always stare at you and after 4 years of loving you, you decide to finally take notice," he answered, rolling his eyes as he looked out the window.

She rested her elbow on the table and her head in her hand, "We only started dating the year Nadia died. That's three years."

He smiled and looked back at her, "I know how long it is Erin."

She shook her head, "You were not in love with me for four years. Coming up to IU all cocky as hell. You didn't even like me that much. What was it you called yourself? A House Husband? "

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. Believe me when I said I didn't."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that, Jay?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. Guess because back then...you weren't interested in me. Hell, most of the time you didn't even like me or want me around. So why tell someone that felt that way about you that you were in love with them?" He raised an eye brow at her, "Besides, the one time I did act on it, I believe you "Cared about me, but didn't want to lose your job"

Erin rolled her eyes, "So, I was young and stupid, give me a break."

"Yeah, you were stupid...", she kicked him under the table as he laughed, "and young too."

She rolled her eyes, "Why did I marry you?"

He looked towards the ceiling, "Because Cupid saw fit to shoot you with that big arrow that said 'Jay's love slave for life'."

Erin laughed as the waiter came back, setting their food in front of them. They finished their meal with light hearted conversation about different topics such as some of the guests at their wedding, all the film that would have to be developed when they got back home, and unpacking the remaining boxes that were sent to their new apartment while they were gone.

After dinner, the two made their way to the top deck, noticing the party that was going on aboard the ship. The band was playing some salsa type number and people were dancing and just sitting along the rails, watching as the moonlight slowly danced across the sea. As Erin and Jay tried to make their way across the dance floor, a couple they'd met on the ship pulled them to the dance floor. Jay shook his head, not wanting to dance.

Erin smiled, looking up at him with her large hazel eyes, and poking out her bottom lip. She leaned in close as the elderly couple looked on, "Please?"

"Er, I can't dance."

"Liar" she smiled at him, lightly shaking her hips as her skirt blew in the breeze with the combination of her movements and the wind.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Erin..."

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his ear, "Please."

Jay sighed, "One dance," he answered, finally giving in to her.

She smiled and pulled him out a little further with her. "Only one?"

Jay laughed, "One...Two tops."

Erin put his hand on her hip and took his other hand in hers, "That's more like it."

The two began dancing, Erin moving her body seductively against his as he dipped her and twirled her around the dance floor. The older couple was smiling as everyone cleared the floor watching the young lovers dance with expert ease across the floor. Erin winked at Jay as he twirled her back towards him, then dipped her, placing a kiss on her throat before he brought her back up. The song soon ended and everyone clapped, making the two realize that they had been the only ones dancing for most of the song.

Jay twirled her off the floor and they made their way over to an empty table. Jay sat in his chair, but caught Erin by the arm before she could take the other seat and pulled her into his lap. "You owe me" he said smiling.

Erin looked around, "I hardly think now is the time or place for you to collect your payment," she smiled and kissed his nose.

"And how do you know what my bill is?"

Erin rolled her eyes, "I'm assuming that I know you better than you know yourself. But if you don't want that sort of payment, what, my dear pain in the ass, would you like?"

He smiled, "Ice cream."

Erin furrowed her brow. "Ice cream?"

He nodded, "Ice cream."

Erin smiled, "And what are you planning on doing with this ice cream?"

Jay looked at her strangely, "I plan on eating it."

Erin sighed, "You irritate me so much."

Jay smiled again, "You love me though."

Erin kissed him, "I do, which is why I'm going to get your damn ice cream," she laughed and stood. Jay watched her walk away, admiring the sway of her hips as she walked into the large cafeteria type place. He put his feet up in the chair across from him, and looked up at the night sky.

When she came back, she saw his very relaxed position and walked over to him. She handed him his chocolate ice cream while she lapped at vanilla ice cream resting on a cone. She pushed his feet onto the ground and smirked at him, "Tell me again why you couldn't go get that yourself?"

"Because I'm your lazy good for nothing husband. At least according to Hank...so why not start now"

Erin laughed, "You're good for something."

He smirked at her. "Such as?"

She kicked her shoes off her feet and rested them in his lap, "Foot massages."

Jay looked down at her feet then back up at her, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm eating."

"So? Your point would be?" she said, licking the ice cream dripping onto her hand.

Jay smiled, "You're making a mess."

Erin became irritated with his teasing, and decided to do her own, as she swirled her tongue around the white treat she held in her hand. She continued to lick it, catching the drops of ice cream before they hit her hand or the cone. Jay shifted in his seat and tried not to concentrate on the image of his wife thoroughly enjoying her ice cream. She moaned as she continued to lick it, and finally Jay lifted her feet out of his lap and stood, taking Erin's hand in his and walking towards the main door. He tossed his ice cream in a garbage can on the way, Erin still clasping hers in her hand. Jay found that the elevator would take too long, so decided on the stairs, their room only a few floors down.

When they reached their room, Jay had the key out already, and opened the door. He pulled Erin into the room, bringing her mouth to his, holding her in a heated kiss. Her arms went around his neck, one hand still holding the ice cream. Erin pulled away, needing to breathe after running down stairs and the kiss from Jay. He took the ice cream from her and set it on the table beside the bed, then began undressing her, unzipping her dress and pushing it to the floor quickly. He began kissing her neck, holding her to his body as his kisses grew wilder.

"Jay...I left my shoes on the deck..." she breathed softly.

"...We'll get the damn things..." he stopped to push her panties to the floor, "later."

Erin moaned as Jay moved his hand to her breast, kneading the flesh with his large callused palms. Erin's body shuddered at the combination of his mouth sucking on her neck and his hand working his magic on her breast. Erin pushed him away for a moment, to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders. He kicked off his shoes and socks, moving back to her body, licking his way up to her ear, as she unbuckled his belt and pants, sending them to the floor, followed by his boxers. She ran her hand along his erection, his body responding by thrusting into her hand. He growled as she continued to stroke his erection, finding the rhythm that always worked. She released him, much to his chagrin, and ran her hands through his hair as he made his way down to her bare chest.

"Oh my God...Jay," she moaned as he claimed her nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting, bringing the hard peak to smooth skin once again. A shudder claimed her body as he did the same thing to the other one. She knew that had he not been holding her up, she surely would have fallen to the floor.

Jay moved her back to the bed, laying her on the edge, as he kneeled on the floor in front of her. He ran his hands over her flat stomach, then down over her hips to her thighs. Erin sat up, running her fingers through his hair. Jay moved forward, placing a kiss on her neck, then ran his lips down to her shoulder, casually glancing at the dresser, noticing the melting ice cream cone. He smiled and looked up at Erin. "Lay back," he whispered.

She did as he asked, not really knowing what to expect with his request. She suddenly felt a cold liquid hit her stomach and she took in a deep breath. He had picked up the cone and began running the cold sticky dessert all over her chest, shoulders, hips, thighs, and between her legs. He tossed the rest of it in the garbage and moved to lay beside her on the bed. he ran a finger through the white cream, gathering it up on his finger then putting it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, Jay..." she moaned as he began licking it from her body. He moved slowly over her shoulder, and moving over to the other side. He decided that the best was to do this was to be over her. He repositioned himself, an arm extended on each side of her, his legs straddling hers and he started to move with ease, taking in the sticky white mess with great joy.

When he reached her breasts, he slowed, swirling his tongue in languid movements around her nipple, then bringing the stiff peak into his mouth, getting the taste of the ice cream and of her skin in one simple mouthful. She shivered as he released her then moved to the next, giving it the same attention as he had the previous. Her hands found his hair as she tried to bring his body against hers, but he resisted, enjoying this torture too much to stop. He moved lower taking in ice cream with every sweep of his tongue. He moved to her navel, slowly slipping his tongue in, sending the pooled ice cream out over the sides of her stomach, catching it on one side with his tongue and following the trail back up to her navel. Erin sighed as he lapped at the pooled ice cream, taking his time as he skimmed along the outer edge of the skin. Erin arched her back, sending the ice cream standing on her hips and thighs to move towards her.

Jay pushed her down with one hand, then moved back to licking the ice cream from her body. He moved over her hips, and her thighs, taking his time as she begged him for release. Jay smiled, nodding for her to scoot back onto the bed a little more. She did so, laying across it sideways, Jay kneeled between her legs, running his hand over her thigh, which was now very sticky due to the ice cream having sat too long. He moved forward, spreading her with his thumbs, then slowly licked her clit, which had the taste of her arousal and vanilla. He smiled at her reaction, doing it once more as her hips bucked off the bed. He did it one more time, then moved down to her core, licking away her arousal, then back to her clit, teasing her like that until she was nearly in tears.

He pulled her hips more towards the edge of the bed, then started plunging his tongue inside her, loving the way she moaned his name. He replaced his tongue with a finger and soon placed another inside her, moving fast and hard as she thrust against his hand. Jay moved his mouth back to her clit, nipping at it with his teeth then circling it with his tongue. She shivered and cried out his name as she came, her body slowing as she was seized by her orgasm. Erin pressed her hand to her stomach, trying to catch her breath as he removed the other finger, then joined her on the bed.

Erin smiled as she looked over at him, "You know, if there was an Olympic sport for that, you would win."

Jay laughed, tracing her body with a slow finger. "You're sure about that, are you?"

She nodded, "Mmm."

Jay nodded, "Nice to know I have a skill to fall back on."

She laughed, "You have several skills to fall back on. One in particular I wouldn't mind you falling back on."

He raised an eye brow at her, "Which is?"

She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. She scooted back slowly, brushing his erection with her sex. She adjusted her self a little more and he soon slid inside her. He moaned as she slowly moved over him, her hand wandering over his chest, his arms, to finally reach his hands, bringing them to her hips. He helped to guide her, slowly moving her body against his, as they made love. One of his hands moved to her stomach, over the flat plane, then back to her hips, moving her a little faster. He watched her as she bounced on top of him. Her hair going everywhere, her eyes shut, her mouth opened and moaning his name, her skin glistened with a combination of sweat and the remains of vanilla ice cream, her breasts bounced softly as she moved on top of him, the muscles in her stomach stretched as she leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs, and he looked down further and actually saw them joined. He had to close his eyes, the sight almost too erotic for him to handle.

"Er...I'm gonna come..."

She leaned forward, grabbing his wrists, as his body bucked against hers. She heard him moan and felt him fill her, felt him pulsating inside her as he came. His body shuddered and his nails dug into her hips as his orgasm continued to seize him. His hands traveled up her body, pulling her down to him, her hard nipples brushing against his chest as his mouth found hers. His hands went back to her hips, pulling her against him fiercely until she pulled away from his mouth, and let out a breathless cry. Her body shuddered as her second orgasm for the night seized her.

Minutes later, she was still on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder, little pieces of her hair plastered to her face. She traced the vein in his shoulder as it ran down into his arm. His fingered traced invisible patterns on her back as she just laid on top of him, breathing.

"Jay?..."

"Yeah?"

"What was the deal with the ice cream?" she asked, smiling.

He laughed lightly, feeling it all through her body, "You tortured me, only fitting that I pay you back."

Erin giggled, "I wasn't meaning to."

"You're a horrible liar Erin."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, "How do you know I'm lying?"

He smiled, brushing hair out of her face, "Because, I have a habit of knowing you better than I know myself. You're the same way. You know what I'm going to do before I do it."

She nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder again, "I kind of like it that way."

He kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love it that way."

She smiled, then felt how sticky her body was. "I have to take a shower," she said as she climbed off his body and off the bed.

He sat up on his elbows, looking at her with a smile, "Want some company?"

She shook her head, "If you go in there with me, I will never get clean."

"Yes you would."

"You're a horrible liar too."

He chuckled, "Okay, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. The water turned on and Jay turned to lay the right way on the bed, pulling the sheets back and crawling into the bed. He laid on his stomach, clutching the pillow, waiting for Erin to come out of the bathroom. He heard the water turn off and closed his eyes. The door opened and steam followed her out of the bathroom.

"You aren't asleep."

"I know that genius," he said smiling. He yawned, "Just resting my eyes."

She nodded and dried herself off. Then slipped into her white silk night gown. He bought it for her and loved the way it felt when she slept next to him in it. The softness rubbing against his skin. She released the towel from around her head and dropped it to the floor, then climbed in next to Jay. He immediately stretched an arm across her middle and pulled her to him. He turned on his side, pressing a kiss to the side of her temple. She smiled, entwining her fingers with his.

"I told you," he said smiling.

She looked confused, "You told me what?"

"It gets better every time. That was much better than this morning."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Only because you got to eat ice cream."

Jay raised an eye brow and kissed her shoulder right next to her strap, "That's not all I got to e..."

Erin reached her hand back and slapped his thigh, "Don't even finish that sentence. You're so..."

"So what?"

"Irritating."

"I know."

Erin smiled, then turned off the lights. "Good night, Jay."

"'Night. I love you, ya know."

"I know. And I love you too."

The next day, as she laid in his arms in the hot sun, she thought about everything they'd gone through. The time it took for them to fall for one another, thinking everything had to end to save their relationships with Hank and their jobs, Nadia's murder, her downward spiral, her sleeping with Landon, his kidnapping, her recovery, but finally seeing that there was no one else they were supposed to be with. She looked up at him, as he slept in the hammock, holding her tightly, she smiled, knowing that there was nothing she loved or wanted more than him for the rest of her life.

She pressed a kiss on his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open, looking down at her. "What?" he asked smiling.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just love you."

He smiled, "More than ice cream?"

"Mmm, maybe not more than ice cream..."

Jay laughed and she kissed his nose, "I love you more than anything, Jay."

He kissed her gently, "Back at ya, Lindsay."

She rolled her eyes, "It's Halstead now, remember?"

He smiled, closing his eyes again as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay, I love you, Mrs. Halstead."

Erin closed her eyes, moving her head to rest over his heart, knowing that his beat for her as did hers for him.

 **The End**


End file.
